Annabeth's Vanilla Twilight (Songfic) (Alternate Ending)
by Ninja Cats and Rainbows
Summary: A more bitter ending to my original version. In which Annabeth is grieving and listening to music, while reliving some memories and reflecting on her feelings. An exactly 1000 word sonfic :) I take no credit for the Cover Art


**A/N: So this is the alternate ending! Only the last 251 words are different. So the last verse or two. Still exactly 1000 words. Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, of course. We all know who does. The song in this is _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City. (I love this song!) Search it up if you wish :D****

* * *

Annabeth closed her eyes, and tried to let the music flow over her. The song suited her mood perfectly, which also meant it did not distract her thoughts in any way. She couldn't help it. A lot of the campers tried to avoid her, unsure of what to do or say. Others tried too hard to comfort her, and she just couldn't handle it at the moment. She closed herself off to everyone but those that were closest to her. Meaning pretty much Chiron, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank. But even they couldn't completely understand. No one could, but _him. _And that was exactly the problem.

The first words of the song began to play.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…_

Annabeth cried every night, and every night when sleep escaped her, she snuck down to the lake with a blanket and lay under the stars. But the stars made her think of Bob, who saved her and Percy, and of Zoe, the former lieutenant of the Hunt. She tugged on the grey streak of her hair gently. She and Percy had permanent reminders of that quest that resulted in both Bianca and Zoe's death. Even though it was a weird look at such a young age, it connected her to Percy and she loved that. She lay under the stars and thought of all the memories.

She always had trouble falling asleep. She knew only nightmares and bitter sorrow awaited her in her dreams. That, or deceptive happiness that would result in absolute heart wrenching grief when she woke up. Gods, she missed him more than she could ever say. It was a heartwrenching grief- no, _brokenness _that only she could feel. But others saw it, saw it in the way her eyes were empty when she made her rare appearances in the dining hall, saw it in the aimless way she walked around camp when she left her cabin, saw it in the way she usually remained in her cabin, when she used to walk around cheerfully and train and spend time with her friends.

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

Annabeth missed his hugs so so much. When they returned from Tartarus, she could only fall asleep when he was holding her. Protecting her, reassuring her that they were both safe and together and that he would never leave her. But now she was alone, and the nightmares of his death only became reality when she woke up.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

All those nights they snuck out and sat by the lake…whispering sweet nothings, telling each other funny stories, all the I-Love-Yous...

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly _

Her hands literally missed his, they had fit so well, and there was scarcely a moment where they weren't holding hands. Her hands felt empty now.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

She hadn't slept properly in days, she didn't think she could ever get past this. How could you ever get past something like this? Live the rest of your life knowing that there should be somebody else there? Someone you loved- no _love_, was _gone_.  
_  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

It was an oxymoron. When she relived her memories, she simultaneously felt more pain than before but also inexpressible comfort. The thought of him was bliss and torture. Knowing the memories were simply that- memories, and no memories would follow now, was heartbreaking. And yet- the memories let her relive some of the happiest times of her life, let her remember him. They let her continue to love him._  
_  
_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

_And every night of my life, for the rest of my life_, Annabeth thought.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

Now _this_ part, she couldn't relate to. Her life without him was a life she didn't find worth living very much at the moment. And even when she learned to cope a bit better, she knew she would never be the same, she wouldn't ever truly be alive or happy again. It was simply impossible. He was…_everything_ to her and his absence was a void in her life that nothing else could possibly fill.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

As the song ended, Annabeth sobbed bitterly. She would never forget her Seaweed Brain. She wished he were here. No one else understood that she was _broken_ without him. She _needed_ him. If she could go back in the past she would do everything in her power to change the fact that he was dead. The cold reality of the fact that she would never again hear his voice or feel his warm embrace hit her once again, just like it did every day, and her heart broke. She wished she had died with him. It would be better than this miserable existence, wanting only him. She thought of Percy, crying harder. She never said goodbye.

_I love you, forever and always._

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to keep the last sentence the same. Anyways! Which ending did you like better? Please review and tell me what you think regarding both endings :)**


End file.
